IN THE NAME OF LOVE
by TheBucketListGurl
Summary: Would you do everything in the name of love?
1. Pre-view

IN THE NAME OF LOVE

Would Miss P do everything in the name of love, but not let her duty as a ymbryne fall?

Would Carlisle Cullen follow his mistake in the name of love and be with Ms. Peregrine instead of Esme?

Would Esme hurt, most likely be selfish in the name of love? Even if she has to kill?

But when a shocking revelation revolves around Claire, which Ms. Peregrine considers as her real daughter. Would they all do everything just in the name of love


	2. Chapter 1

_"Doubt thou the stars are fire,_

 _Doubt that the sun doth move,_

* * *

 _Doubt truth to be a liar,_

 _But never doubt I love."_

 _The voice of Carlisle haunts Alma's mind like it was just a few seconds ago._

 _"What's that?" a younger Alma asked._

 _"Hamlet…You should recognize that quote for I told you that for too many times already" he muttered_

Alma awoke abruptly, beads of sweat was cascading down her forehead. It was so clear, every detail of Carlisle, she can remember as much.

His golden blond hair, his blue eyes…

Alma's eyes drifted to the young girl sleeping next to her. Claire always slept with her when she had a nightmare.

Alma caressed Claire's golden curls, careful not to touch her back mouth. Yes, she was like Carlisle.

She always reminded Alma of Carlisle. Her golden hair and her quiet attitude, as much as she can remember, Carlisle was.

The young girl shifted in her sleep. The ymbryne's shadow woke her up.

"Miss P? Why are you still awake?" she asked sleepily.

Alma pulled the sheets closer to Claire and herself.

"Are you okay, Mama?"

Alma flinched. Strange, she never flinched when Claire called her mama.

"Go back to sleep, my child…" she said softly.

Claire complied and closed her eyes, drift off to sleep. Once Claire was sound asleep, Alma grabbed the picture frame in her bedside drawer.

The portrait of Carlisle and herself. She held it close to her and her tears fall nonstop. She sobbed quietly careful not to wake Claire.

This was only a mere infatuation. Her duty as a ymbryne would hinder a relationship, and it would end up hurting themselves, just like before.

Besides Carlisle was dead, it was already 300 years ago in the eyes of a 1940 loop.

* * *

 _"What does it mean? You know I'm not a poetic person?" a younger Alma asked._

 _"*If Shakespeare was indeed using "doubt" to mean "suspect", he could be telling Ophelia to be willing to consider that the stars ARE fire, that the sun DOES move, that truth can be used to lie . . . and that Hamlet can never love. I'm not so sure, Alma…" Carlisle answered unsurely._

 _The two of them were silent for a short time. Carlisle turned to Alma._

 _"You have something to say, Alma. I know you…"_

 _She did not dare to look in his eyes. Tears slowly ran down her face._

 _"I-I need to go and I may not see you ever again… Ms. Avocet said it was forbidden for a ymbryne to fall in love and be w-with a mortal."_

 _He pulled Alma close and planted a kiss in her forehead. Uneasily, Alma edged away from Carlisle._

 _She looked at him tearfully._

 _"I'm sorry…" she said as she walked away from him and never looked back._

 _Again._

 _Carlisle felt like he couldn't breathe and his sunk to the ground, crying._

 _He vowed that one day he will return to Alma, and they will be together._

 _And only Alma will remain in his heart._

But that was a long time ago, Carlisle knew she was out there. But he was certain she thought he was already dead.

It's been 300 years.

He knew he broke his promise to himself. He married Esme but still…

Alma remained in a special spot in his heart, and no woman can change that.

"So it was a tragic tale…"

Alice sat beside him.

"Can you see her future?" he asked hopefully.

Alice reverted her gaze at the moon. Hiding her visions may be the best for everyone,

And for Esme.

"No…I cannot see her, it appears to be blocked…" Alice lied.

Alice felt terrible about lying to the man who saved her from her horrible fate. But for the best, Carlisle shouldn't be hoping for Alma's return.

A return of the past which can tear their family apart and Alma's.

To prevent old wounds from re-occurring again.

But indeed, she felt shameful but this is for the best


	3. Chapter 2

Alma's heart pounded as a half-conscious Claire was rushed into the emergency room. If she guarded Claire a little more securely. This wouldn't happen.

"Mama!" Claire cried out in pain.

She felt like a thousand of knives struck her heart, it pains her to see Claire like this. She moved closer to Claire and caressed her face.

"Shh…Mama's here, Claire…"Alma tried to soothe her.

The nurse patched up Claire's wrist and told them the doctor will still check upon Claire.

Alma could breathe a sigh in relief since Claire was no longer crying in pain. Her heart stopped pounding as she caressed Claire's curls.

They may say that Alma's favorite was Claire. Alma can't deny that for she was the one who raised Claire. Claire was with her ever since she was a baby and they have a special bond.

"What on earth got into you and you jumped off the swing? You could have been gravely injured and I would be very worried" Alma reprimanded

A frown slowly formed in Claire's face. Her Mama was angry, it was her fault. She never wanted to upset her Mama.

"I fell off…I'm sorry Mama…" she apologized.

Alma snapped out of her strict maternal mode. She pushed back the stray hair in Claire's face.

"It's okay, as long as you're okay and you don't scare me to death…"

"Ms. Densmore…"

Alma turned around and wasn't expecting the person she saw in 300 years.

Those blond hair… and golden eyes?

Carlisle… He was alive…

"Alma?" he asked

"C-Car-lisle?" she stuttered as tears welled up in her eyes.

And there was silence.

"Mama, are you crying?" Claire broke the tension between them.

"No, I'm fine…" she reassured her.

"I am Dr. Cullen, and I was the one in charge of your case, Ms. Densmore…" he turned to Claire and examined her wrist.

"Does it hurt?" he asked

"No…Mama makes the pain go away…" Claire said proudly at Carlisle.

'That's my girl…' Alma thought.

"Well she is really a great parent, right Alma?" he smiled.

Alma avoided his hypnotic gaze.

"Well Ms. Claire: I believe you're already well and just be careful. Alma, a word please; Outside…"

He walked outside the ER and motioned Alma to follow him.

"I'll be right back, Claire…" and she followed him outside.

Carlisle led her near the hospital café and they sat down.

"Alma…"

"It's been a long time, Carlisle. My feelings were lost in time so don't hope that someday there will be an us since it has been so long… I have my wards now…"

Lies, your memory still haunts her and it was never lost.

Never.

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Ms. Avocet?" he asked

He struck a nerve.

"Dead…"

"I'm sorry…" he said

Alma stood up and prompted to exit.

"I need to go, Claire waits for me…" she said

He took her by surprise as he back hugged her, he held her tight. Alma flinched at his display of intimacy. Alma felt like electricity surged in her whole body at Carlisle's touch.

Suddenly it all came back, like it was in 1680. Her feelings and everything.

"I'm sorry… Can we go back as being best friends again?" he asked

'Just friends…' Alma internally grimaced.

"I-I'm sorry, but of course…Just like before…" she smiled awkwardly and brushed off his hands in her waist.

When Alma returned to Claire in the E.R. Alma knew she was not herself anymore, and the younger girl noticed that.

"Miss P…" Claire called out to her headmistress.

Alma smiled.

"What, my child?" she asked

"I want to go home…We're 2 hours, 27 minutes and 16 seconds late…" Claire said softly.

Alma smiled, amused. Claire valued being on time, as she was: She was really Alma's daughter in all but blood.

People may say that blood is thicker than water, but on some circumstances: Others may care more than the flesh and blood. Just like how Alma cares for the children.

"They will understand, I'm sure the older ones can run the household properly…"

"Well Ms. Densmore, you should stop worrying for you'll be going home right now…"

Alma turned around and she saw Carlisle again.

"Really! I'M GOING HOME!OUCH!" Claire cried out and slumped in the bed. Alma and Carlisle huddled on Claire's both sides.

"Claire Densmore! Polite persons do not scream at the top of their lungs and jump with an injured hand! You could have been hurt…" Alma reprimanded worriedly.

"Easy Alma… The girl was just excited to go home, I don't blame her for that…" Carlisle countered.

Alma raised an eyebrow to Carlisle.

"You're consenting her!" she complained

"Claire was just happy and everyone deserves to b-"

Alma cut him off.

"I'm the **mother** , Carlisle. Don't question how I raise my child…" Alma said seriously

"Okay, chill Alma…" he held his hands up.

Carlisle shrugged and helped Claire off the hospital bed with Alma trailing behind them.

"I can drive you home…" he offered as they exited the hospital and into the parking lot.

"You decide, I only flew here…" Alma blushed.

Carlisle chuckled as Claire giggled.

"Just as I've said, I'll drive you home…"

He led them to his black Mercedes-Benz. As a gentleman will do: he opened the door for them.

"Thank you…" Alma smiled.

"Climb in, your majesties…" he said jokingly

" _Your majesty? I'm not a princess, Carlisle…" A younger Alma shrugged it off._

" _Is that how low you see yourself? You're a queen…" Carlisle whispered in her ear as they danced in the ballroom._

 _A younger Alma raised one of her perfect brows._

" _My queen… Mi Amore…" he whispered underneath his breath._

Alma rolled her eyes at his foolishness. Just like the old times. Alma sat in the passenger's seat while Claire sat at the back.

Alma flinched when Carlisle took her hand and gently squeezed it.

His hand was ice cold. But nonetheless it was comforting.

"Carlisle! Focus on the road…" she glared at him, hoping he got what she meant.

"Of course…" he let go of her hand.

Both of them felt Claire's burning stare. Alma dug something in her pocket and gave it to Carlisle.

"My number, call me when you need me…I'll be waiting" Alma smiled.


End file.
